City Of Angels
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: Our favorite Shinigami, Duo is on a mission to get all of the black feathers on his wings to turn white so he can go to Heaven. In order to do this though, he must make one unhappy mortal satisfied with his life. Heero Yuy. 1x2 !EDITED!
1. Enter Duo

**Pairings** - 1x2x1

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Gundam Wing, and never claimed to either.

**Meet Me In Heaven**

"Damn! Now where am I gonna go?" An anguished cry echoed throughout the train station. A young, teenage… boy, about fifteen in mortal years, threaded his fingers through his spiked bangs. The other hand was dug deep into his silky black pants pocket. Duo was in quite a predicament.

"God." He muttered angrily. "How humiliating. An Angel of Death that's TOO NICE!" That's right. Our Duo had been kicked out of Hell. And it was all the fault of those damn wings of his…

_-Flash-Back Mode- _

_"Duo!" A deep, unnerving voice echoed throughout the 7.5 Realms of Hell. "Duo?" A young Shinigami, ran up to his father, Satan, his chestnut braid flying behind him, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief and guilt. _

_"Yes, sir?" he asked breathlessly, wiping sweat from his forehead. It was always to damn hot in the 7th Realm of Hell. Satan raised a thick, sooty black eyebrow at his youngest and most incorrigibly innocent child. He leant over and whacked the young boy on the head, softly mind you. _

_"Did you finish killing off those innocent puppies that were on the side of an Earth… what's it called?" _

_"Road, Daddy." A small, annoyingly high pitched voice answered. _

_"Ah yes, thank you Relena. Did you Duo?" After tossing a dirty glare at his snooty elder sister, he forlornly shook his head, his braid "accidentally" smacking his sister. _

_"I couldn't! There was a little girl walking down the road, and she heard the cute little black terrier bark… well more like whimper, but I couldn't kill them! She was going to save them and that would be just… just MEAN!" Satan put his face in his hands, and shook it vigorously. _

_"Duo! What ARE you?" _

_"A Shinigami." Duo answered, pouting childishly. He put his hands on his thin hips, and a defensive gleam set in his eyes. _

_"Duo! Who is your father? Who has raised you, fed you, made sure you learned the ways of evil?" Duo pouted again. _

_"You." He answered evading the question. All of a sudden the horrendously annoying and girly voice piped in, for the second time in the past five minutes. _

_"Satan, Daddy." Satan chuckled, and ruffled his second youngest child's shining golden locks. Relena and Duo, unfortunately, were twins. Duo was born a short while after his annoying blonde sister though. The youngest Shinigami shot his sister another glare, and said in a voice that sounded REMARKABLY like his sister's, _

_"So what, Daddy?" Satan sent his son a glare. Pulling Duo's sister close, he said, _

_"Don't mock your sister, Duo." Duo rolled his eyes, and said (still using the annoyingly girly voice) _

_"But we're the big, bad, and uglies, Daddy. So shouldn't mocking our sisters give us brownie points?" Two more glares came Duo's way, and if only our young Shinigami could've held in that horrible, nerve-wracking noise, he might've been able to stay in the Realms of Hell. But no. Our Duo just had to, he couldn't hold it in, he… _

_Laughed. And no, not an evil demonic laugh, filled with anger and spite. A childish laugh, full of excitement and glee, was the sound that left our innocent Shinigami's smiling lips. Satan, Relena, and the other 9,998 children of Satan gasped and plugged their ears. Satan's face became stern as he took his youngest child by the arm and led him into the living quarters. Tossing his son onto an active volcano (while still in Hell of course), he sat on a geyser. Things like these were commonly seats in the living quarters; the temperature didn't really bother Hell's inhabitants much. _

_"Duo. Spread your wings." Satan said in remorseful voice. Flexing his back muscles the young Shinigami did so. Satan's face fell as he saw his young son's silky, magnificent wings. Instead of being completely charcoal black; one single feather was… white. Noticing his father's depressed look, the young Shinigami cocked his head. _

_"What's up?" he questioned confusedly, unconsciously stroking his silky feathered wings. Satan stood up and pulled the boy close. He looked down at his youngest son, finding his innocent confusion quite amusing. _

_"I'll miss you my boy," he said, stroking the Shinigami's chestnut braid. _

_"What are you TALKING about?" Duo asked, confusion turning to panic. "I don't understand!" The Shinigami searched his father's face, trying to find the answer. _

_"Duo, you can't stay here anymore. I should've known this would happen… We'll miss you. I promise, I'll send one of your siblings up to visit you every once in a while. If they'll let them in…" _

_"Dad! I don't understand!" Duo said frantically, looking around his father's room anxiously. "What did I do?" _

_"Duo," Satan said, leading the young Shinigami to a mirror. "Look at your left wing." Doing as he was bidden, Duo gasped in shock. He looked at his wing, then to his father. After doing this several times he gasped out, _

_"My WING!" _

_-Flashback Over-_

And so there he was. Sitting on a bench in the Inbetween waiting to speak to the Creator, the Messiah, the King. In other words, God. An angel in a silky white robe walked up to the distracted young boy.

"What do you need child?" he asked kindly. Duo bit his inner lip, and looked up at the angel. His thin blonde hair blew in a non-existent breeze, and his large baby-blue eyes sparkled in kindness and understanding.

"I need to speak to God. Who are you anyway?" Duo answered bluntly. He watched as the angel wrinkled his brow, although a slight smile was present on his lips. The angel knelt down before the boy, acting as if Duo was a five-year-old.

"Young man, I don't know if I get a hold of the Lord right now. My name is Raphael, do you think you could tell me who sent you, and your problem?" Duo raised his eyebrow at the treatment he was being given.

"I'm not an infant, so could you please stand up and stop treating me like one?" he asked, rather annoyed at the angel. A tinkling laugh escaped Raphael's lips and he nodded, standing up.

"So…?"

"Duo." Duo answered, understanding the angel needed a name to finish his sentence.

"Ah. So, Duo, who sent you and why do you need to speak to the Lord?" Exhaling irritatedly, Duo spread his wings again, pointing out the white feather.

"My father, Satan sent me. I am too kind for Hell. He told me I might be more welcome here?" Duo bit his lip in anticipation. If he wasn't welcome in Heaven, where was he to go? The angel frowned.

"Duo, Heaven is rather like Hell in this aspect. Your feathers must be either completely white or completely black to be welcome. Depending where you are. Unlike Hell, you have a chance to redeem yourself here. To enter Heaven, you must fulfill a task. Would you like to give it a try?" Duo nodded carefully, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Okay, Duo. All you need to do is get your feathers to be completely white. In order to do this, you must make one unhappy mortal satisfied with his or her life. Do want to see if you can do it?" Duo sighed thinking of another question.

"So. How long do I have? There is a time limit, right?" he asked, knowing already that the answer would be was yes. _Yes, Duo... **All** you have to do is turn 199 feathers white by making some strange human happy with their life. That's all._ The boy thought sarcastically.

"You are a smart child. Yes, you have 3 months to make one mortal completely satisfied with his or her life. And if you finish before your time is up, you just come to Heaven early. Do you think you can manage?" Inhaling deeply, Duo grinned.

"A Shinigami can do anything!" he answered proudly. Raphael let out a light chuckle, and nodded.

"Of course, Duo." He said, attempting to ruffle the braided Shinigami's hair. Duo glared.

"Don't touch the braid." He said in a menacingly low voice, smoothing back his hair reflexively. The angel nodded again at the boy's request. More like order.

"Now, Duo. This may feel a little bit strange; okay…" he started.

"Wait! I gotta question. A few of questions." Duo interrupted. The angel raised an eyebrow, implying the boy needed to finish.

"Okay. So. Am I a mortal on earth? Am I even GOING to earth, or am I going to another planet? Who is it that I am trying to make "satisfied with their life", and how the hell am I supposed to find them? Will I be able to speak the language of the place I am going? Will people be able to see my wings, cause let me tell you that will be a little awkward and I don't feel like going into crazy explanations. And finally, what happens if I don't finish before my time limit is up?" The angel took a deep breath. This would take a bit of explaining.

"No, you are immortal on Earth. Therefore you MUST NOT get yourself into a situation where you would die if you were mortal. Yes, you are going to Earth. The person you are trying to make happy is a boy named Heero Yuy. He lives in Tokyo, Japan. We will give you a photo or some sort of picture of him before you leave, but it is your job to locate him and befriend him. I will send you to Tokyo. You will be able to speak Japanese. No one will be able to see your wings except for you and Heero. If you don't finish in time, you will be sent to the inbetween for the rest of eternity. If you fufill your task before the three months are up, you should be sent back here. Remember when your wings become completely white, the Heaven you dream of will be yours. But remember. You are only going to be there for a limited amount of time so **don't get attached**. Good luck, Duo." After about 5 seconds of comprehending the angel's words, Duo nodded nervously. He put a mischievous grin on his face, and inhaled slowly.

"Well, here goes nothin'!" The young Shinigami exclaimed. The last thing our young Duo heard in the Inbetween was an amused chuckle from Raphael, and strange spell. After the ancient incantation had been spoken, Duo was swept up in a brief whirlwind of colors that quickly faded to black.


	2. Enter Heero

**Pairings** - 1x2x1

**Disclaimer** - Don't own them. Only the plot and a few odd characters are mine.

**Meet Me In Heaven**

Heero Yuy stared at the large, gray school building bleakly. It was his first day at this new high school; his most recent foster parents had turned him in after less then a month. They had said they felt sorry for the next person who was stuck with him and never wanted a foster child over five ever again, but Heero couldn't find it in himself to care. They weren't the first parents to treat him with such "affection", and they surely wouldn't be the last. At least Mrs. Krieger seemed nice… And then there was the Maxwell Church down the street. The kids there were at least half decent.

Heero took a breath and stepped into the building. Under the stony façade he was just a timid boy who had lost the ability to trust. Looking around anxiously, well anxiously for Heero Yuy (he looked nonchalant to the rest of the student population), he realized the main office was no where to be found. _Shit. Now what am I supposed to do?_ He wondered slightly nervously. All of a sudden a pretty young girl, probably a freshman, walked down the hallway. Noticing Heero standing there staring at a wall aimlessly, she skipped up to him cheerfully. She smiled sweetly, and shyly said,

"Excuse me for asking, but are you lost?" Heero pulled his attention from the fake brick wall, and cocked his head at the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. The red-haired girl was rather unnerved by his uncaring tone and hostile glare, but tried to hide it. Covering her mouth sheepishly, she exclaimed,

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Mariemeia Khushrenada! What's yours? I'm a freshman!" Heero looked at the girl strangely, why was she acting so kind to him? She didn't even know him!

"Heero. Heero Yuy. Sophomore." Heero answered, his voice was cold and calculating, nothing like Mariemeia's sweet, warm one. Mariemeia smiled at her new acquaintance, her sky blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

The way her eyes sparkled reminded him of two brilliant sapphires, he had seen sapphire earrings, they belonged to one of his old foster mothers, and her eyes looked just like them. Only they looked warm, and not cold like the stones.

"Do you need any help, Heero?" she asked sweetly, although her charm didn't seem to have much effect on Heero. He did, however, feel the girl was pleasant and a possible friend.

"I can't find the office." He answered, and although Mariemeia couldn't tell, his voice was less cold and more affectionate. The girl brightened and grabbed Heero's hand, grinning unabashedly.

"Come on, Heero! I'll show you the way!" Blushing lightly, Heero let the girl pull him through the complicated hallways to the very center of the maze. The principal's office.

Upon reaching the office, Mariemeia smiled happily and released Heero's hand.

"Maybe I'll see you at lunch, Heero! If I don't… I don't know! But I'll see you again soon!" the girl gave Heero a quick hug, and left him stranded at the entrance to the principal's office. Heero nodded in the direction the girl had run off in, before turning and opening the large, wooden door.

A pretty blonde lady looked up at him and smiled. She beckoned him to her desk, and Heero raised his eyebrow at how unprofessional she looked in her hot pink, low cut, shirt.

"Hello, sweetheart. What do you need, honey?" the woman asked in a sugar filled voice. Looking at her nametag Heero's other eyebrow flew up, at both her slightly ridiculous name and flat out ridiculous coddling. Candy Apple. What _had_ her parents been thinking? Looking up at… Candy Apple, Heero answered,

"Heero Yuy. I just transferred." The young lady looked rather frightened at the cool tone and straight to the point manner of the teenage boy. He was unlike any of the other children at Lawson High, not that that was a bad thing! At least to the young 16 year old it wasn't… Candy Apple smiled sweetly, and turned to go through her files.

"I'm not really a teacher, Heero. I'm an office aid, I help in homeroom and first block." The girl explained sweetly. "What grade are you in, Heero?" Heero raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Candy's desk. Right at the top of her stack of papers was a folder labeled… Heero Yuy. Candy at least had the decency to blush. Looking through the folder, she began humming. Heero noted she was EXTREMELY out of tune.

"Ah, Heero. You are a… Sophomore! Like me! And you are in the… Angels! Again, like me!" Before Candy had a chance to read off his schedule, Heero snatched the folder out of the girl's hands.

"Yuy, please. And excuse me, Miss Apple. But I can handle reading my own schedule." He stated coldly. Candy hmphed, but after noticing it had no effect whatsoever on the stoic Heero Yuy, Candy tried another approach. Batting her eyes at Heero, she said,

"I am SO sorry, Heero! I never doubted your capabilities!" Heero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you could give me a map of the school or something-" he began. Candy interrupted, saying,

"Oh, Heero! It would be a pleasure to show you around!" Getting irritated with the girl's honeyed tone and meaningful glances, Heero looked up at the ceiling and sighed. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling, Heero looked back at the annoying girl.

"Yuy." Heero repeated. "Now would you stop treating me like I'm your boyfriend or something? I don't even know you, and have no interest in persuing a relationship with you either. If you would just treat me like a normal student, give me a map, mark it, and let me leave it would be greatly appreciated." Heero's normally cold tone was laced with annoyance, and Candy could hear it clearly. Deciding to try another time, she smiled sweetly.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Yuy. I'll go get you a map immediately." Heero nodded, annoyance fading slightly at the girl's cooperation.

A few moments later Candy was back in the room. She beckoned for Heero to come around to her side of the desk. Heero did as bidden, and Candy pulled a pen out of the desk drawer. She marked the map, locating the Angels pod, and smiled up at the boy. Then she marked the office, "accidentally" brushing Heero's hip.

"So you just follow this hallway, and there's the pod in the North-East corner!" Candy finished. Heero nodded, grabbed the map, schedule, and supplies list, and briskly walked out of the office. _Damn girl._ He thought, before pulling out his scheldule and looking it over.

Homeroom Barton, 305

A-1 Kinomoto, Foreign Language, 505

B-1 Kawasaki, Music Theory, 503

A-2 Kondo, Japanese History, 303

B-2 Aoyama, Math, 301

LUNCH, Cafeteria

A-4 Kurata, Biology, 300

B-4 Hayama, English, 304

A-5 Kurosaki, Literacy, 302

B-5 Tsuzuki, Algebra 2, 306

So. Headed to Room 305, Barton. Where am I now…? Looking down at his map, Heero realized he had lost himself. It would take him all day to get out of this fix…

XX-XX

After ten minutes of aimless searching, a bell rang signaling first block. Ah well, Music Theory will just have to wait. The boy looked around the halls and saw… Mariemeia. He bit his lip, having difficulty deciding whether to call out to her, or find his way himself. In the end he didn't have to make a decision, as a friend of Mariemeia's turned around and said,

"Hey, Marie! Isn't that the boy you were talking about in homeroom?" Mariemeia turned around, and when she saw Heero she squealed,

"Yah, that's him! That's him! Hey, Heero!" Mariemeia came running over to Heero. Wrinkling her nose and putting her hands on her hips, she gave Heero a knowing glance. Then she giggled.

"You're lost again, aren't you? What do you need to find?" she questioned, laughing gleefully when she saw Heero's blush.

"Music Theory room. Can you help, please?" he asked. Mariemeia laughed again and nodded. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along. Looking over her shoulder she cried,

"I'll see you girls in first block! Tell the teacher I'm showing Heero where the Music Theory room is if I'm late!" then, looking to Heero, she said, "So when do you have lunch?"

"3rd block." He answered sharply. It didn't matter if the girl was pretty or nice, he wasn't going to let his guard down for anyone. The boy stiffened slightly as Mariemeia flung her arms around him in excitement.

"I have it 3rd block too! I'm a freshman, but I have some Sophomore classes also! Maybe I'll see you then…" Heero listened to the cheerful babble half-heartedly, and commited the maze of school hallways to memory. He wasn't going to get lost again.

"Ah, you have a map!" Mariemeia exclaimed, snatching the accused piece of paper from Heero's hands. Taking a pen out of her binder, she quickly marked the locations of the Music Room and Cafeteria.

"What is your other elective?" she asked; ready to mark it on the map of the school. Heero, looked at the girl and answered,

"Foreign Language. Thank you." Mariemeia squealed and marked it quickly. Pulling him down the hallway, she began to run as the bell signaling a tardy rang.

"Here's the Music Theory Room! I'll see you at lunch!" With that she placed a sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek and ran down the opposite hallway, trying to get to her classroom as fast as possible. Heero ignored the gesture, walking into the Music room confidently.

XX-XX

The bell indicating lunch hour rang, and Heero walked toward the lunchroom nonchalantly and without any difficulty. During Math he had made it his goal to memorize the locations of the all of his classrooms so he wouldn't have to ask for help again.. The first two blocks had not exactly been what you would call fun, but they weren't too bad. His first class, with Kawasaki-sensei was okay, but Heero wasn't really a person who was interested in music OR singing. The teacher was very sympathetic with him though, and didn't take any points off for his missing supplies. Then came Math. Heero was very good at maths, so he didn't have a problem with the class. The teacher, Aoyama-sensei, supplied with him with enough pencils and paper to last him a month! She was also very good with the students who didn't understand math. She even went so far as to say she wasn't very good with math as a young girl, but came to love the subject and mastered it, giving many students hope for their failing grades.

Heero walked into the lunch room calmly, feeling none of the nervousness that a new student generally felt on their first day. He found and sat down at an empty table, scanning the cafeteria and indulging in one of his secret pleasures: people watching. After looking around for five minutes and analyzing just as many people, he saw Mariemeia giggling with her friends. He decided to examine her next, but feeling his stare on her back, Mariemeia turned around. Seeing the dark haired boy, she scooped up her tray and ran over to sit by him. Giving him another one of those knowing smiles, she said,

"You like me, don't you?" Heero rasied his eyebrow, and shrugging slightly nodded. It didn't really matter to him. Mariemeia, on the otherhand, giggled at him. A smile lit the girl's face and she whispered,

"I like you too. Wanna go out?" Heero's eyebrow raised even higher and he shrugged again. What did he have to lose? Mariemeia grinned again, taking his hand and dragging him over to her lunch table and introducing him to all her friends. All the girls giggled and fawned over him, before gossiping about who was going out with who once more. Heero, on the other hand, merely went back to people watching.


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

**Pairings** - 1x2x1

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them.

_-Meet Me In Heaven-_

"**_Shit!_** Stupid Raphael says "Tokyo". Well "Tokyo" is a damn big place! Heero Yuy could be _anywhere_ and all I have is a damn picture of him!" Duo shook a fist at the sky. "Damn you, Raphael!" he repeated to no one. Our Duo was right. He was stranded in the middle of Tokyo, totally lost. Not to mention in an alley! How on earth was he going to find a boy he had never seen before in his life, in a big city? Totally stumped, Duo sat on a filthy trashcan lid at the back on the alley he had landed in after his strange travel through space and time.

"Hey, gurl!" Duo looked up at the sound trying to locate it. Standing at the entrance to the alley was a… boy. At least it sounded and looked like a boy to Duo. As the stranger stepped into the light, Duo saw it was indeed a boy. A boy with torn jeans and a ripped red tank top. Duo pointed to himself, eyes murky with confusion.

"Yah, you chick! Wanna make some easy money?" The young Shinigami looked at the strange boy in bewilderment.

"But… I'm a GUY…" he said perplexedly. The other boy looked him over, noting the baggy, black long sleeved shirt and baggy, black pants. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You ain't a gurl? You shore look it." He said, unconvinced. The boy walked closer to Duo, and the young Angel of Death saw he had ratty, curly, red hair, piercing green eyes, and a malicious smirk. The Shinigami crouched on his trashcan, jaw set and his eyes held a defensive gleam. As if trying to prove Duo was indeed a boy, the red haired boy put a hand on Duo's chest.

"Don't TOUCH me!" the braided Shinigami hissed, slapping the offending hand away. The boy chuckled darkly.

"Well, I've always liked the boys better. And you shore are pertier than most of them. Do ya want the cash?" Finally realizing what the boy meant, Duo shoved him away.

"Hell no, bastard!" Duo's mouth had never been the cleanest thing, but his blatant refusal of the offer had angered the other boy more than the dirty language. Duo saw the raggedy boy in front of him lift a piece of rubble, preparing to hit the Shinigami, just short, dark haired person began walking past the entrance to the alley. Duo did the first thing that came to mind…

"HELP! DAMMIT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Duo saw the boy, as the brown haired person was a boy, at the entrance turn and come running right before the piece of rubble dropped and everything went black.

XX-XX

Heero had been walking past an alley when he heard the frantic yell. He turned his head toward the noise and saw a girl, well he thought it was a girl at the time. She was looking at him out of frantic eyes that he could tell were violet even in the shadows of the alley, but just moments later the eyes closed and she dropped to the ground. He dashed over just as a very familiar boy leant over her.

"Get away from her, Alec." Heero said sharply, pushing the other boy aside to assess the head wound on the girl. Alec moved towards her again, but Heero just pushed him aside and lifted the person into his arms.

The person who was definately not a girl.

"Hah! So even the great Heero Yuy thinks this 'un's a gurl!" Heero looked at his old fellow gang member, just as he made the realization himself. Although he had slightly feminine looks, the face of the boy and stature were definately masculine.

"'e's a boy." Heero looked at the other boy, nodding in agreement, no surprise showing on his face. He adjusted the boy in his arms, brushing a lock of hair that had escaped the braid off his face. Even though this was a boy, Heero still felt that he should at least get him somewhere safe. It wasn't liked the unconsious boy could protect himself from Alec . With this thought firmly in place, he turned to leave.

"Hey! Where ya think yur goin' with 'im!" Alec exclaimed, grabbing Heero's arm roughly. Heero turned and raised his eyebrows, shrugging Alec off roughly. The signal he was sending was quite clear, even to the block headed Alec, "Go AWAY". He then turned back around and kept walking. Alec glared furiously at Heero's back. He ran to catch up with the chocolate haired boy.

"Whaddya think yur doin' with my boy? I found 'im!" Heero sent him a spine chilling death glare.

"He is no more yours than mine. Get lost." He said in a terrorizingly cold voice. Alec kept following the two boys until Heero swiftly turned around and punched him in the stomach. Alec doubled over and collapsed.

"I'll get that boy." he muttered, before standing up and wandering off to find his next victim. Heero looked down at the boy in his arms. The previously lifeless boy instinctively snuggled closer to his savior, establishing he was not unconscious anymore, merely sleeping. Heero nodded slightly at the boy he was carrying, adjusting his hold on him so it would be more comfortable for both of them. The boy smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished as the he turned his head and revealed the gash that had rendered him unconscious. It was quite deep, and Heero could see it would need stitches. He held the boy relatively gently, but a bit more firmly, and began the long walk home.

XX-XX

Duo woke up hours later in a soft, warm bed. He thought as hard as he could, but couldn't manage to process any knowladge for two reasons. For one, his head was throbbing and making it practically impossible to remember where he was. And for another, two icy blue eyes were imprinted on the back of his eyelids and whenever he closed his eyes they seemed to throw off his train of thought completely. He had no clue where he had seen them, but in his mind's eye he could see two, beautiful icy blue eyes. Duo sat, brow wrinkled, struggling to remember what exactly had happened to him... And then it all came flooding back to him. The green-eyed street rat who had attempted to have his way with him, and the glimpse of brown hair and icy eyes. A knock on the door inturrupted his thoughts, and a pretty… NUN walked into the room. The nun smiled at him and handed him a glass of water and a strange, small roundish thing. Duo looked at the round thing confusedly, and the nun laughed.

"Put it in your mouth," Duo obeyed, "now put some water in your mouth, and swallow it all." Duo did as he was bidden, and looked at the nun totally bewildered. She laughed lightly again, misty grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

"It's pain medicine, sweetie. To make your head stop hurting. Now what's your name? I'm Sister Louisa." Duo sighed in relief. At least his headache would go away.

"Duo." He answered softly; he looked around the small room. There were about five beds, not including his. The walls were white with a chalky substance, and the floors were simple tile. Although not very roomy or fancy, Duo liked it. Duo looked at Sister Louisa again.

"Why am I here?" Duo asked. Sister Louisa wrinkled her brow, obviously wondering whether or not she should tell the boy. Duo rolled his eyes in irritation, and winced at the pain in his head.

"I know I almost got molested, but what happened after that? How did I get here? Where is here? Who brought me?" The nun sighed with relief; she obviously didn't want to have to go into that.

"This is the Maxwell Church, sweetie. We brought you down here because we don't know who your parents are. If you'll tell us where you live, sweetie, we'll try to get you home…" Duo rolled his eyes again, once again wincing. Was it really that hard to comprehend?

"Who saved me?" Duo asked trying to keep his cool. But Sister Louisa just kept going, and going and going...

"What is your last name honey? We'll try to..."

"Dammit, who the hell brought me here!" An irritated Duo asked, eyes cold. Sister Louisa gasped,

"Duo! You can't curse in a-"

"Please would you tell me who saved me!" the Shinigami cried.

"A boy who just moved in with the Kriegers down the road." A new voice answered. Both Louisa and Duo turned, to see another nun standing in the doorway. The newcomer stood tall, with kind blue eyes. Her face was slightly stern, yet pretty, and slip of blonde hair had come fallen out from beneath the hood of her habit. The rest of the habit was perfectly smoothed though, and through the stern exteriour, Duo could see a smile attempting to break through. This woman's face was made for smiling, he decided.

"You may go now, Sister. Duo, am I correct, I am Sister Helen." Sister Helen walked over and sat in the now empty chair by Duo's bed.

"Sister Louisa gave you the pain medicine?" Duo nodded at the stern woman. Her expression softened as she saw Duo's nervous facade though.

"Do you have any more questions, Duo?" the nun asked. Duo shook his head vigorously, grateful she had answered the one question he wanted the answer to, and the Sister smiled.

"Well I have some questions for you. What is your full name, for a start?" Duo looked at the woman confusedly, violet eyes sparkling and brow wrinkled endearingly.

"Duo." He answered, bewildered expression still in place. Sister Helen raised an eyebrow.

"No last name?" the boy shook his head. "Where do you live?" Duo shrugged. _Damn! I never asked Raphael what to say in these situations_, he thought, irritatedly.

"Parents?" another negative. "Siblings?" another shake of the boy's head. Duo bit his bottom lip nervously, didn't this look a bit suspicious? But to his relief, the sister looked sad, not disbelieving. The nun sighed. "I guess you'll be staying with us then, Duo. How old are you?" always having been interested in mortal life, Duo answered with ease. Although he had lived near a thousand years in Hell (and amazingly remained the youngest child of Satan), in mortal years he would be in his mid teens.

"Fifteen, or thereabouts." The Sister nodded; at least it would be easy to put him in school. The local high school was number one choice. Sister Helen voiced her thoughts.

"You'll be put in the local high-school, Duo. Does your head feel better now?" Duo nodded, and the nun helped him up. "Then run along. Go downstairs and meet the other children." Sister Helen urged maternally. With an orphanage of 17 children the Sister had perfect mothering instincts, and she slipped in and out of the so called "Mothering Mode" quite often. She loved all of the orphans dearly, and the children felt in kind about her. The more motherly instinct appeared mostly when she dealed with the younger children, but this Duo was an innocent looking one. Duo ran down the orphanage steps obligingly, and the Sister turned. With an affectionate smiled, she knelt to make the boy's bed.

XX-XX

Heero inhaled and sighed deeply, attempting to clear his mind. Even 14 hours, 2 minutes, and counting after last seeing the mysterious boy, he could still feel the warm breath on his neck and delicate fingers fisted tightly around the fabric of his shirt. Closing his eyes, Heero began to shake his head vigorously. The attempt to get said boy out of his head was to no avail. Now, not only could he feel the boy in his arms, he could see vibrant violet eyes in his mind.

"K'so." He muttered, praying for something to get his mind off things. He jacked up the volume on his stereo, but aforementioned prayer was not answered. Totally and utterly discouraged, the brown haired boy laid back on his bed. Thinking about the teen who had been in his arms hours ago caused him to remember the strange pressure on this boys back. He had disregarded it at the time, feeling that getting the boy somewhere safe was more important, but now he could ponder on it. What had that pressure been? If he hadn't know better he would have said it felt like wings...

"Heero! Telefono! (1)" Heero sat up from his comfortable position and sighed, his past train of thought demolished. He hated having to translate whatever Elise, his younger Italian sister, said.

"Si, Elise." The boy answered stoically after a couple seconds of thought. He pulled himself out of bed, and obediently went downstairs to get the phone.

"E una certa ragazza (2)." His "little sister" stated when he got downstairs. Heero nodded.

"Si, sorella (3). Grazie." The boy took the phone from his younger sister and headed back up to his room.

"Yes?" he asked. He heard an intake of breath, and began a new prayer, the prayer that Candy Apple was NOT on the other end. After all, she did have his papers.

"Heero? That is you, right?" Mariemeia's voice held a note of nervousness. Heero sighed in relief.

"Mariemeia." Another sigh, identical to Heero's, came from Mariemeia.

"Thank goodness! You scared me there! What language were you speaking!" the girl questioned energetically. Heero rolled his eyes at her unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Italian. That's all my foster sister speaks." Heero explained, sitting on his bed. He laid back on said bed and stared at the ceiling of his room, going back to the mystery of the wings.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were fostered. Hey, I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me and, some friends, and their boyfriends. Do you?" Heero thought about it, trying to decipher what those things on the boy's back could have been could have been.

"Hn." He replied stonily. Mariemeia squealed in delight. obviously taking the single syllable to mean yes.

"Okay! Meet us at the front door in 2 hours, at 12:30…" Heero sighed in annoyance at the fact that he couldn't _understand_ the what those wing-like things could have been! This would call for research... Soon giving up on the mystery for the time being, and attempting to think about the exuberant girl on the other line.

Heero Yuy had no worries. There wasn't a mystery on this earth he couldn't solve with the right equipment.

He smiled. _Finally, something to do._

-Owari-

1-Telephone

2-It's some girl

3-Sister


	4. Meetings

**Pairings** - 1x2x1… no duh! Lil Miss Shinigami over here is RABID about 1x2x1!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own anything except the plot of this story. Get over it. Even DUO doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

Duo- Seriously people!

Heero- Hn.

_-City of Angels-_

"Wake up! Wake up!" Duo woke to a shrill voice repeating the mantra continuously. He opened one eye, only to see to huge, brown eyes looking right back down at him. Duo jumped slightly, only to see the young girl smile.

"Sister Helen said to wake the new boy up! What's your name, new boy?" the girl asked. Duo, who was now fully awake, took a few moments to fully remember where he was. Then it all came rushing back to him. Why did this always seem to happen? Banished, came to Earth, on mission, almost raped, adopted by church, cobalt eyes. Shaking his head, Duo answered the girl's question.

"Duo, and what's your name, m'lady?" the girl giggled at Duo's teasing. Curtsying (and falling, Duo caught her) the young girl answered,

"Bridgette. I didn't have a last name, so Sister Helen said my name can be Bridgette MAXWELL, just like the church! Isn't that cool! Momma and Dada died last year, and I was very sad... I still miss them on some days. But Sister Helen and Father Maxwell said they can be my new Momma and Daddy! Do you have a last name, Mr. Duo? Maybe your last name can be Maxwell too! Then you'd be my brother! 'Cause then I'd have a Momma, a Daddy, and a brother!" Duo snickered, but obligingly got out of the bed. Bridgette smiled lovingly at the older boy, but then stuck out her tongue mischieviously and began to run away. But the young girl's plans were foiled as Duo grabbed the slender child around her waist, turned her in his arms, and began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Duo! Get dressed and ready, school starts in TWENTY MINUTES!" Sister Helen shouted. The Shinigami released his giggling captive and sighed heavily.

"Ah well, Bridgette. It appears you have escaped this time..." he moaned dramatically. The young girl giggled again and tugged on Duo's hand.

"Hurry, Mr. Duo! It's time to eat breakfast! Sister Helen said we get muffins today!" the little girl exclaimed. The older boy nodded and smiled gently as Bridgette turned and sped down the church steps. Looking at the end of his bed he saw an outfit. An outfit that consisted of black pants and a black shirt with a… priest collar. This was irony. The son of Satan; best friend of the son of Hades, Ruler of the Underworld (everyone in Hell who mattered was connected somehow); was in a CHURCH wearing a PRIEST collar! The boy raised his eyebrows, but obediently put on the outfit. Duo sighed and walked across the room to the steps, then began to walk downstairs.

"DUO! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN -FIVE MINUTES-!" Duo rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer Sister Helen's call, but a calused hand on his arm startled him into silence.

"Duo, yer ALWAYS late, ain'tcha?" a familiar voice asked. Looking up at the straggly haired blonde, deep blue-eyed boy holding his wrist Duo stammered,

"S-Solo!"

XX-XX

"Hurry up, Heero, the bus is JUST OUTSIDE!" Rolling his eyes at his foster Mother's worrying, the boy walked out the front door. Elise flung herself around his waist and exclaimed,

"Ciao, Heero!" untangling himself from the clutches of his younger sister, the boy ran to his bus muttering,

"Ciao, Elise." as he went. The brown haired boy stepped onto the bus just as the doors closed. He headed to his seat at the back of the bus, only to see two orphanage kids were sitting there. Quite irritated Heero sat in the seat in front of them.

"Solo! What the hell are you doin' here!" he heard an excited voice ask. The other boy answered,

"Jus' wanted ta check up on ya, kid. See how ya were farin' down 'ere. Nice folks them church people, eh?" the first boy laughed a sweet, innocently amused laugh; causing the second boy to ruffle his hair. At least attempt to, as it was in a braid. A braid! Totally forgetting a concept code-named STEALTH, Heero spun around in his seat, sticking his head over the back.

"You!" he exclaimed, looking at the braided boy. Almost everyone on the bus stared at the normally stoic, silent Sophomore. The braided boy, Duo, looked straight back at the other who had yelled at him. The Shinigami cocked his head confusedly. An alarm was going off in his head, insisting that he knew the boy in front of him.

"Do I know you?" he asked staring intently at the brown haired boy in front of him. Icy, cobalt eyes stared back and something in Duo's mind clicked. Those were the eyes he had been thinking about since the day before (well, evening)! Before the blue-eyed boy could reply to the previous question, Duo asked,

"Are you new here?" Heero, feeling totally bewildered, decided to ignore the first question and go straight to the second.

"Yes, I'm being fostered by the Krie-" Duo beamed and stuck his hand over the front of his seat for a handshake.

"Duo. Duo Maxwell, at your service. Thanks a heap for yesterday, I owe you one!" the braided Shinigami interrupted enthusiastically. Still totally baffled by the bright personality of the boy in front of him, Heero answered,

"Heero Yuy." Duo's mischievous grin vanished, and as the bus stopped at a red light he practically flew into the seat in front of him.

"H-Heero Yuy?" he stammered, looking up at the stoic boy in front of him. As Heero nodded, Duo flung his arms around the cobalt-eyed boy's middle, and hugged him tightly. Not used to hugs of any sort, especially from schoolmates, Heero stiffened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Heero, the braided chatterbox sat up, grinning.

"I never thought I'd find you, Heero!" Heero, who was still in a state of shock, stared at Duo, who was looking at him like he was an angel. Scooting back to avoid anymore unexpected hugs; Heero gathered his wits. Staring at the boy in front of him, he asked,

"How do you know me?" Duo froze. He wasn't ready to tell this Heero about him just yet… He had to come up with a cover story. Not lying would prove to be difficult. The boy inhaled deeply.

"My Guardian said that he knew your parents and he told me to tell you he was sorry they... Passed. And he said I should try being your friend, because my parents passed too." He lied expertisely, a slightly remorse look upon his normally smiling face. But the grin was soon replaced. Noticing Heero's look of vague disbelief, he finished.

"What? You're parents never told you about my Uncle Raphael?" Heero gave Duo another skeptical look before dropping the issue and letting Duo change the subject. Sighing with relief, the braided boy smiled a tad bit shyly at his new acquaintance.

"So Heero, what year are you in?" the boy asked. Deciding to just go with the flow, Heero answered the braided Shinigami's question.

"Sophomore. You?" _Why do I care about what year he's in!_ Heero asked himself. _You're just being polite, it's nothing to worry about._ He answered himself. It was then wondered if he was going crazy. After all, it was not every day Heero Yuy experienced inner turmoil. Duo grinned, all shy, nervousness gone.

"Hey! Me too!" Looking out the window Duo could see the high-school coming into view. "Uh… could you help me out a bit with the whole finding my classes bit?" he finished, fingering the end of his braid nervously. Looking at his companion amusedly, Heero heard himself answer,

"Whatever. Get your stuff ready, we're here." Duo turned and looked at the stoic boy beside him and felt himself smile.

"Thanks, man." He answered as they got off the bus. "Hey, Heero wanna-" A pretty, young girl ran up to the two boys beaming excitedly. She flung her arms around Heero's neck and she hugged him tightly, giving him a peck him on the cheek.

"Heero!" the girl cooed. "How are you doing today? Did you have fun last night? I do hope it wasn't TOO awkward!" finally noticing Duo, the red haired girl detached herself from her stoic boyfriend, asking, "Who's your friend, Heero?" Nodding at the girl who had previously been strangling his savior, Duo answered the question for Heero.

"Duo Maxwell, at your service. And who are you, Miss?" he asked giving a slight bow. The girl began giggling at Duo's mock politeness, and she took his hand.

"Mariemeia Khushrenada," pointing to the girls beside her she introduced each of them to Duo. "And this is Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schbeiker, Catherine Bloom, Middie Une, and the new girl, Re-"

"Relena! You too! Why are you all here!" Duo exclaimed, hitting himself on the head repetitively. The blonde girl smiled sweetly.

"Little brother! It is wonderful to see you!" she cried, embracing her younger brother and kissing him on the cheek. Scrunching up his nose, Duo pushed his sister away forcedly and began rubbing his cheek roughly. Seeking refuge, he dove behind Heero, who was looking extremely surprised, and peered over the cobalt-eyed boy's shoulder.

"What are YOU doing here, Relena! Daddy wouldn't let his sweet, precious little baby girl leave without SOME sort of protection… like maybe the whole Hellian bodyguard squad!" Relena put her hands on her hips, and she raised her eyebrows at Duo. Before she could say a word though, Mariemeia interrupted.

"Hellian?" Relena sent her brother a dark glare that didn't suit her innocent features, and it wasn't too difficult to get the message she was sending. It was something along the lines of, _You blew our cover, you moron!_ Turning and smiling at Mariemeia she answered.

"Before Duo ran away, he lived with me and out father at the Hellian estate. A small country estate, quite a ways from here. Daddy decided I needed to go to a public school, to make new friends!" the girl insisted. Turning to look at Duo, her glare returned. "And no DUO, Daddy did NOT send the whole squad with me! He knows I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"Sure, whatever 'Lena. You might wanna learn from my motto "I may run, and I may hide, but I **never** lie!" Dad would never-" Sighing in irritation, Heero disengaged himself from the clutches of his girlfriend (who had once again latched herself onto his arm) and took Duo's arm, pulling him from his hiding place.

"Mariemeia, Duo and I are going to get his schedule. I'll see you later, okay?" Without even giving Mariemeia a chance to answer, Heero began to walk off, dragging Duo behind. Finally, when the boys were far away from the group of girls Heero slowed his pace.

"Do you want me to wait with you when we get to the office?' he asked. Duo, who was still rather riled up after his encounter with his sister, answered,

"Hell ya! How **else** am I going to find my way to my damn homeroom?" Looking Duo in the eye Heero said,

"If you want my help, try to be less of a bastard." Noticing the sheepish look on Duo's face, he let it drop.

"Hey man, sorry about th-"

"It isn't important. Anyways, we're here." Duo grinned and walked into the office boldly, Heero quietly padded in behind him, attempting to hide behind Duo. His attempts were to no avail though, as Candy saw him and squealed,

"Heero! Back again, is there something you need?" Duo snickered and leant back to whisper into Heero's ear,

"Quite the ladies' man, aren't we?" Pulling her eyes from the chocolate haired boy, Candy finally noticed the boy in front of her precious Heero.

"Oh. Good day, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked coldly. He wasn't half as attractive as Heero. Duo nodded and smiled at the girl, winking. Candy changed her mind. Blushing, she smiled back.

"Yes ma'am. The name's Duo Maxwell, I'm transferring and I was wondering if you could find me a schedule…?" Doing exactly as she had done two days before, Candy turned to go through her files. This boy was also a cutie, she had decided. Maybe not as sexy and masculine as Heero, but definately something to look at, and the braid only added to his appearance…She wondered about that line of stitches on his forehead though... She heard faint snickering behind her, and she turned to see what the matter was.

"Is there a problem, Duo?" she asked in a low (and she hoped seductive) voice, causing another outburst of snickers from the braided boy.

"Excuse me Miss…" looking at her nametag he saw the name… Candy Apple. Attempting to stifle his laughter, the boy finished. "Miss Candy, but may I have my folder?" He pointed to the folder on the top of her papers, and once again Candy found herself blushing.

"Of course, Duo." Opening the folder, the girl observed, "No parents or siblings? You're just living with the orphanage? That's sad… Now let me see. Ah, schedule. You're also a Sophomore! Just like me and Heero! And… Angels! Again like me and Heero! Homeroom with-" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Candy! I would appreciate it if you would give me my folder so Heero and I can get to class. I am QUITE sure he can show me around today." The boy added noticing Candy was beginning to pull out a map.

"Come on, Heero." The braided Shinigami tugged on his companion's arm and drug him out of the office.

"Is she like that with ALL the guys?" he asked dumbfoundedly. Heero raised an eyebrow skeptically and pointed into the office. There was Candy sitting at her desk with an extremely bored and exasperated look on her face. Standing in front of her was an tremendously geeky looking boy with greasy hair, and from what he could tell, glasses. Candy rolled her eyes and popped a large bubble, taking the note the boy was holding out to her, all the while looking like she thought working in the office was a total waste of time. Answering the question for his newfound "friend", Duo said,

"Obviously not." The cobalt-eyed boy began to walk off, leaving Duo looking in the window of the office in amazement. Turning to look at his companion, the Shinigami noticed he was at least half the hall away from his guide.

"Hey! Wait up! We gotta look at my schedule!" the boy exclaimed, running toward Heero. Rolling his eyes, Heero stopped, and Duo flew down the hallway to meet him. Smiling happily, the braided boy looked down at his schedule.

Homeroom Barton, 305

A-1 Shindou, Gym, 504

B-1 Ryuzaki, Chorus, 502

A-2 Kondo, Japanese History, 303

B-2 Aoyama, Math, 301

LUNCH, Cafeteria

A-4 Kurata, Biology, 300

B-4 Hayama, English, 304

A-5 Kurosaki, Literacy, 302

B-5 Barton, Geometry, 305

"Hey, Heero! What classes do I have with you?" the boy asked excitedly. Sighing in obvious exasperation, Heero took the schedule from his companion and looked over it.

"We have all the same classes, except A-1, B-1, and B-5. You aren't very good at maths are you?" the boy asked unhappily. Duo grinned widely.

"Back home, I was the best of the best at maths!" looking down at his schedule, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "'Specially Geometry. I've already mastered that." Heero groaned audibly.

"If that's true, chances are you'll be moved to Algebra 2… With me." He said dejectedly, hanging his head. In response to the statement, Duo beamed like a child on Christmas morning.

"Then we'd be in all the same classes except for two!" he exclaimed excitedly, tugging on Heero's arm. Heero groaned again.

"I know." With that he continued down the hall, a hyperactive Duo chattering nonstop at his side.

Five minutes later, the boys were standing in front of room 305, Heero looking nonchalant, and Duo with his child on Christmas morning expression. Cautiously, Duo opened the door. The teacher, Barton-sensei, looked up from his desk and smiled at the two boys. He gestured for them to come in, and pointed to two seats near the middle of the classroom, one by the window and the other right beside it. Before the boys could go to their seats though, Barton-sensei put a hand on one of each of their shoulders. He then cleared his throat, causing the whole class to look up.

"Class, these two boys are new to our school. I would appreciate it if for the first few days you could help them find there way around. This is Duo…" the teacher looked toward the two boys with a questioning look.

"Maxwell."

"Ah, thank you Mr. Yuy. This is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. I am sure you will welcome them?"

"Hai, Barton-sensei." The man released the boys, and Heero headed straight to the window seat. Duo, on the other hand, sat in the seat beside him, surrounded by the students. Both boys felt a light flush appear on their cheeks however, as they noticed every girl in the room was staring at them. A girl beside Duo was the first to speak.

"Hello, Duo! How are you doing today? My name's Ryoko." The girl exclaimed, smiling warmly at the braided boy. Duo smiled back.

"Good morning, Ryoko! I'm doing great! How about you?" the girl laughed lightly, and brushed a coal black lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm doing fabulous." Looking over at Duo's desk, she saw his schedule. "May I look?" she asked politely, and as Duo nodded, she took the piece of paper from his desk. Humming every few seconds the girl skimmed over the bedraggled piece of paper.

"Third hour lunch! Just like me! Do you want to eat together?" Duo looked over at Heero, then at Ryoko. After repeating the procedure multiple times he answered.

"Sure! As long as Hee-kun can eat with us!" Heero looked over a Duo, glaring. He had been listening to every word between his classmates.

"I'm eating with Mariemeia and her crew. And don't call me that." Duo grinned widely. Looking at Ryoko he nodded.

"Heero, I'm SURE there's enough room for all us! If you don't include my sister." A look of disgust crossed his face at the mention of Relena, and Heero smirked.

"Maxwell, there'll be room for all of us. Every lunch table has ten seats. You, Ryoko, Mariemeia, Middie, Catherine, Hilde, Dorothy, Relena, and I will all fit. There will even be one seat left open." Duo glared at his companion, but surrendered. Shrugging he replied,

"Fine, as long as Solo sits with us. He's a Junior, but he told me on the bus that he has third hour lunch and he's my only friend that's over the age of ten. That is, excluding YOU Heero." Duo grinned and chuckled softly at the disgusted look on Heero's face.

"I am NOT your friend. I would rather Candy… never mind. But I am not any friend of yours!" with that said, Heero turned his head to look at a bird making a nest, which was apparently much more interesting than Duo. Duo chuckled and stage-whispered to Ryoko,

"He's grumpy like that!" then, in a normal voice, "What's your first class Ryoko?" Ryoko grinned and looked down at Duo's schedule.

"Health. But Health and Gym combine, so I'll see you then." As she finished her sentence, the first bell rang. Duo grinned demonically and turned to look at Heero. Said boy was getting his stuff ready and attempting to ignore the hyperactive boy beside him.

"Well, Heero. Friend or not, you promised to show me around! Come, my man!" the braided boy's grin widened, and he began to run toward the door, a giggling Ryoko and stoic Heero following him.

XX-XX

"Heero Yuy, Ryoko Matsui, knight and ladies of the lunch table, I have come to a conclusion solely in first hour… GYM SUCKS." A round of applause and some giggles (from Ryoko, Middie, and Hilde) followed this statement. Only two people weren't obviously hanging on to the braided boy's every word, and they were Relena and Heero. Heero was calmly eating his lunch, and glancing every once in a while toward the animated chatterbox. Relena, on the other hand, was discussing something with Solo that was obviously making the boy rather aggravated.

"SOLO!" the table grew silent at Relena's anger and hurt filled shriek. "How could you!" with that, the blonde girl leapt up. The cafeteria grew silent.

"I HATE you! I wish I never, ever had to see you again!" the girl cried, before turning and running out of the cafeteria in tears. The silence resumed for a few moments before the rest of the cafeteria got over the initial shock. Once again the room was filled with laughing, shouting, and other miscellaneous noises. But one table remained silent, that is until Duo broke the silence.

"What the hell was that about, Solo?" he asked, eyebrows raised and eyes on his older brother.

"You know 'Lena, she cries over the drop of a pencil."

"Yah, she always was the emotional one." With their nonchalant conversation, the two boys eased the rest of the group to calm and lunch went back to normal.

But meanwhile, in the ladies' room, Relena was brooding. If you could call a raging wildfire a flame, you could call the emotion she was feeling anger (hee hee! Thanks cousin!). The girl stood, back against the wall drying her tears. Then she turned to look in the mirror, and a malicious smirk took her innocent looking features.

"I WILL have revenge on them… No matter what Daddy may think, I'm not so innocent I don't know about Heaven. And I'm willing to bet that, that... Heero boy is Duo's ticket to Heaven. I think I can work that out..." Then, what started out as a mere spiteful giggle, but soon evolved into a full-fledged malevolent cackle, echoed throughout the bathroom; warding off all the good and normal girls of the school.

**A/N**- I swear! I don't HATE Relena; I just like bashing her! nods So if you love Relena, please don't be insulted. I just needed an antagonist, and Relena really annoys me!


	5. Broadway

**Pairings**- 1x2, duh

**Disclaimer**- Don't own 'um unless the owner wants to trade for a pair of bratty boys... ;; I also do not own the son "Broadway"... The almighty Goo Goo Dolls do!

**Warnings**- Some cursing and slash/yaoi/shounen ai... eventually.

**A/N** - And we're back! After about a month! And you lot of readers, I want feed-back! Just so as I know that at least **someone** likes this little story! I know it seems repetitive with the whole karaoke thing, but where _else_ is Duo going to sing?

_-City of Angels-_

Heero found himself sighing with relief when he got home from school, as it had not been one of his best days. With Duo chattering endlessly, Relena bickering with Duo, and Candy, Relena, and Mariemeia swooning over him continuously, his day had not been terribly great. And within ten minutes of fifth block, Duo had appeared in the door way of his algebra 2 class, telling the teacher Barton-sensei had kicked him out of geometry as he'd already mastered the material. A fourth class with the braided chatterbox had not helped his splitting headache either. And Mariemeia had insisted on him coming to a club with them that night. So far, the day was only going downhill. The boy sighed again as he opened the front door, not expecting the ebony-haired tornado that came flying at him moments later. Elise attached herself firmly around Heero's waist, squeezing tightly. The boy slowly untangled himself from his younger sister, who was babbling in Italian.

"Ciao, Elise." he said coldly, turning to head upstairs. He was stopped at the sound of the kitchen door opening and footsteps headed toward him. He turned to see his foster mother headed toward him, a bright eyed baby on her hip. Extending her free arm, Mrs. Krieger brought the boy into an awkward hug.

"Welcome home, dear." she said motherly, kissing his forehead. Heero shrugged away coldly, replying in a monotone voice.

"Mariemeia's invited me out again tonight. Can I go?" the matronly woman sighed softly, looking at her oldest charge out of slightly saddened eyes. Ruffling his hair affectionately she smiled gently.

"Of course, dear." she said, pushing the boy toward the stairs and adjusting the baby on her hip. "Go get ready." The boy looked back at his foster mother out of murky blue eyes, and said,

"Thank you, Mrs. Krieger." the woman looked slightly shocked, and as Heero headed up the steps, she grabbed his arm.

"Call me Mom, Heero." the boy shrugged her arm away and continued walking up the steps, appearing to ignore his mother's words. The matronly woman sighed, shaking her head disparingly, wisps of auburn hair slipping out of a loose bun. Heero continued walking up the steps, feeling completely guiltless to his mother's unhappiness. The only emotion he was feeling clearly was that of annoyance. Slipping out of his school clothes and putting on a pair of old, worn jeans and a green tank top, the boy turned and walked back downstairs; grabbing his wallet as he went.

"I'm leaving." he called, heading toward the front door. A small, cool hand slipped into his, and Heero turned to see Elise at his side once again.

""Dove siete che andate, fratello moggiore(1)?" the small girl asked, pitch eyes looking at the older boy curiously. Heero pulled his hand away from the child coldly, and answered in a decisive tone,

"Verso l'esterno(2)." The seven year old looked at him unhappily. Persistently she slipped her hand back into his and looked back up at him, tugging his hand pleadingly.

"Ve l'prenda con?" Her elder brother sighed, prepared to say 'no', but a tired voice from the kitchen inturrupted him.

"Take her out with you, Heero. Your younger brother is making a racket and I can't handle both of them! You can drop her off before your date." Sighing irritatedly, the chocolate haired boy nodded and grabbed his younger sister's wrist, dragging the giggling child out the door behind him. After exhaling noisily one more time, he and the ebony haired girl headed toward the park. Elise was being blissfully silent, and with the gently blowing breeze it was a perfect spring day... The walk to the park wasn't half as bad as he expected. Letting go of the girl's hand, he watched as she ran toward the swings. Turning to sit on a rusted bench Heero saw a very familiar braid flew through the air, which moments later was accompanied by a very familiar voice.

"Bridgette! Where are you? BRIDGETTE!" Sitting on the bench heavily, Heero saw violet eyes turn his way, and focus. A bright smile crossed the boy's face, and he happily ran over to his "friend".

"Oi! Heero! Have you seen a little girl, yee high, with long black hair?" Looking at the braided boy confusedly, Heero nodded. Once again, Duo's face lit up. Dropping onto the seat next to the cobalt eyed boy, he asked excitedly,

"Where?" Once again totally confused he pointed to the swings where Elise was playing. The grin fell from Duo's face, and he hung his head dejectedly. Raising an eyebrow he saw a small girl, probably Elise's age, with a long ebony braid swinging behind her, tiptoe up behind Duo and put a finger to her lips. Peering at the boy in front of him, he saw a small smile on Duo's face, and calmly sat back to see what would happen. Just as the young girl reached out to grab the chestnut braid in front of her, Duo spun around grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap.

"HAH! Caught you Miss Bridgette!" the girl giggled, dark brown eyes twinkling mischieviously. The braided boy was looking at the young girl in his lap affectionately, and he ruffled her hair gently. The girl smiled back, and Heero felt a strange tightening in his chest. Duo turned his gaze from Bridgette to the boy beside him. He smiled warmly at the cobalt eyed boy, who returned the gesture with a cold glare. The braided Shinigami sighed, and shook his head at the girl in his lap.

"So Heero, who's the little girl on the swings? You know her?" Duo asked, trying to begin a conversation. Heero sighed with irritation, but answered the other boy's question.

"My little sister--"

"Elise!" a small voice inturrupted. The seven-year-old braided girl lept out of Duo's arms and dashed over to the swings, calling her friend's name repetitively. The two boys looked at each other in disbelief, then, the braided boy broke the silence with a startled laugh. He grinned at his companion, and Heero found himself wanting to smile back, but he stifled the urge quickly.

"You going to the bar with everyone?" Duo asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence that had returned after his sudden outburst of laughter. The other boy nodded, and Duo found himself babbling randomly, desperately trying to get his companion to respond.

"Yah, I'm going too. Ryoko asked if I'd go with her and I can't really turn a pretty girl down, ne? I've never had a girlfriend before... I'm not bringing my little sister, Bridgette, with us. Sister Helen just told me to take her outside because if we didn't get out of the church soon we were going to tear it down. Sister Helen is really nice! I never really thanked you for helping me out back there yesterday, did I? Thanks to you, now I have a--" Heero cut the other boy off.

"Shut up, Maxwell." Instead of a hurt look crossing the braided boy's face, a grin appeared. Heero looked at his companion confusedly, none of his usual defences would get through to this boy! Even Mariemeia knew when to back off!

"Thanks, Heero." Duo said, smiling contentedly, and barely containing a sigh. _Raphael never told me it would be **this** hard!_ he found himself thinking.

"If you hadn't helped me out back there, I wouldn't have a home, or a family." for some reason, Heero found himself responding.

"What about your old home? With Relena?"

"Yah, but I never really fit in back home. Everyone wanted me to be someone I couldn't be! Not to mention I was the 'baby'." Duo answered bitterly. Heero found himself being baffled by this strange boy once again. How could a boy so different from himself provoke him to open up? Shutting down all emotion, Heero stood up.

"I have to take Elise home. Goodbye." Duo sighed softly, watching as the dark haired boy took his sister by the arm and walked away silently. _What'll it take to get this guy to open up!_ the boy questioned himself. Setting his jaw determindly, he stood up and called to his younger sister. _It doesn't matter if he likes it or not! I will get through to him!_

XX-XX

"Heero! You're here! Finally!" Heero sighed softly as his blue-eyed girlfriend latched herself onto his arm. Looking around the crowed, noisy bar he saw Duo and Ryoko just a few feet away. The braided boy was garbed in a tight fitting sleeveless top, with matching black leather pants; and chains dangled all over the lithe form. His amazingly violet eyes were lined in charcoal, and Heero found himself wondering how an orphan of the church could find, let alone be allowed to _wear_ such form fitting clothing. The two boys' eyes met. Heero turned away quickly, not wanting the other boy to notice him. But it was too late.

"Heero! Mariemeia was beginning to worry you showed her up! Where were you?" Heero shrugged silently, noticing the slight roll of Duo's eyes as he walked toward the couple.

"Heero, they're having people sing up front! Will you go up there?" Duo heard Mariemeia ask. The other boy's answer was expected.

"No." Duo sighed, shaking his head gently. It was going to take more than just kindness to get this one to cooperate... And he only had three months to do it! What should he do next... Duo's silent reverie was inturrupted as Ryoko latched onto his arm asking,

"Duo! You'll sing, right?" _Perfect!_

"Sure!" the boy answered, grinning mischeiviously. Ryoko giggled girlishly, and held up his arm as the DJ asked for a volunteer. Heero looked at the other boy confusedly for about the fifth time that night. Why would he be willing to embarrass himself in front of so many people? Duo caught Heero's eye just before he was called up, and Heero shivered at the mischievious grin and wink being sent his way.

"And what's your name young man?" the DJ asked the braided boy. Duo scanned the audience until his eyes landed on his small group of friends, and he grinned.

"Duo, sir!" the boy answered energetically. Nodding, the DJ turned the microphone over to the braided Shinigami. Duo felt a tremor go through him, and he listened as the tune to one of his favorite songs began to play. He ignored the lyrics playing on the small screen across from him, and let it all go.

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_Little bit weaker than you used to be. _

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, _

_Waiting for his turn to die!_

Heero was taken aback at the baritone voice that errupted from the braided boy's mouth. To his great discomfort, not only was he entranced by the boy's voice; he couldn't take his eyes off the braided chatterbox. Trying to look away from the seductively swaying hips, he turned to Mariemeia. The girl began talking immediately, but Duo's voice was ringing in his head and he found his eyes being drug back to the annoying boy. Staring straight at the boy, Heero realized that Duo's eyes were focused on _him_.

_The cowboy kills the rockstar _

_And Friday night's gone too far _

_The dim light hides the years on all the faded girls _

_Forgotten but not gone, _

_You drink it off your mind _

_You talk about the world like it's someplace that you've been_

Duo grinned as he saw Heero's faint blush, and winked, causing the boy to look away. Duo knew this routine, and as expected, moments later Heero's eyes were focused on him again. The Shinigami was loving this. Not only was he humiliating the chocolate haired boy, he was singing his heart out and everyone seemed to be loving it. Heero needed a little fun in his life... Pausing briefly between verses, Duo blew Heero a kiss; grinning at the cobalt eyed boy's dark blush.

_You see you'd love to run home _

_But you know you ain't got one _

_Because you're living in a world _

_That you're best forgotten round here_

Ryoko watched her "boyfriend" from the audience, smiling widely. Who knew he had so much talent, along with good looks. The dark haired girl turned to look at her companions, and was shocked to notice one was staring quite intently at _her_ Duo... Heero. Shrugging it off, the girl turned to look back at Duo just in time to see him blowing back a kiss that was aimed in her general direction. _He's such a charmer!_ the girl found herself thinking, "catching" it and blowing one back.

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_Little bit weaker than you used to be. _

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, _

_Waiting for his turn to die!_

Mariemeia frowned. This wasn't right. She was sitting here, talking intently to her boyfriend, and he was ignoring her! And why? That skinny little braided brat. Relena had told her about him... Glaring at Duo, she gasped as she saw a wink aimed in the general direction. Heero's general direction. And was Heero... _blushing_? The chocolate haired boy turned away briskly, but his eyes were soon drawn back to the boy singing on stage. Mariemeia was _livid_. And the girl's anger was only nourished once she saw the kiss blown Heero's direction; and another, deeper, blush accompanying it. Mariemeia grabbed Heero's arm, dragging the dazed boy off to "get drinks".

_You choke down all your anger _

_Forget your only son _

_You pray to statues when you're sober just for fun _

_You're anger don't impress me, _

_The world slapped in your face _

_It always rains like hell on the losers' day parade_

Duo wrinkled his nose slightly. How unfair! He watched irritatedly as Heero's jealous girlfriend drug him off to the bar, babbling animatedly. The only comfort was the difficultly Heero was having in trying to keep his eyes off him... Tossing Heero a last wink before Mariemeia spun him around completely, Duo smiled with satisfaction. He was enjoying this... immensely. Maybe he _did_ belong in Hell...

_You see you'd love to run home _

_But you know you ain't got one _

_Because you're living in a world _

_That you're best forgot _

_When you're thinking of a joke _

_And nobody's gonna listen to the one small point _

_I know they've been missing round here _

Finally forcing himself to stop staring at the boy singing and seductively swaying his hips on stage, Heero got himself back under control. Quickly shutting down all emotion, the boy pulled his arm away from Mariemeia. The girl looked at him out of slightly hurt eyes, but he ignored it and kept walking toward the bar.

"What wouldja like to drink young sir?" the bartender asked, and the chocolate haired boy shrugged. Staring at the selection of drinks, he finally pointed to a coca-cola symbol. Not only was he too young to actually drink, beer took away control and Heero would have none of that. The elderly man told Heero the price of his drink, and the cobalt eyed boy handed him the money silently, taking his drink and sitting down on a stool. Mariemeia rushed up to him and began talking, but he ignored her, sitting quietly and merely listening to the braided boy on stage.

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_Little bit weaker than you used to be. _

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, _

_Waiting for his turn to die!_

Duo wrinkled his brow in aggitation. His game was no fun anymore, as Heero was sitting on a bar stool, eyes shut, drinking a soda and totally ignoring the braided Shinigami. _Oh well,_ he found himself thinking. _I'll get him to notice me and maybe have a little fun once this is over... But until then, here goes nothing!_ And that was it. NOTHING was holding him back now.

_You see you'd love to run home _

_But you know you ain't got one _

_Because you're living in a world _

_That you're best forgot _

_When you're thinking of a joke _

_And nobody's gonna listen to the one small point _

_I know they've been missing round here _

_Round here!_

All of a sudden, Heero found his attention torn away from stirring the ice in his drink and to the boy on the stage. It seemed that Duo had let go of everything that was holding him back in the least, and his whole soul was being put into the song he was singing. It was amazing, and once again Heero found himself fighting to keep his eyes off the braided boy. Duo's eyes were shut tightly, and there was an obvious smile on the boy's face, as if he was doing the one thing he loved most in the world. He seemed oblivious to the outside world, his braid swishing in sync with his hips; and Heero was shocked that he found the boy... beautiful. Beautiful being a word he wasn't even sure the meaning of, but nonetheless, it seemed to fit Duo perfectly. Heero couldn't stop staring.

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_Little bit weaker than you used to be. _

_Broadway is dark tonight, _

_See the young man sitting in the old man's bar, _

_Waiting for his turn to die!_

The contented smile slipped off of Duo's face as he sung the finishing words to the song, but it was back as the audience burst into applause. Taking a short bow, the boy put down his microphone and walked quickly off stage, the sound of cheers still ringing in his ears. But the one thing that stayed fresh in his mind was that slightly shocked expression on Heero's face. The expression Duo found himself labling... _cute_. Shaking his head he kept walking. He barely even KNEW the boy, and here he was calling him CUTE! Not to mention, he was leaving -for _good_- in three months. The thought of Heero reminded Duo of a slight tremor he had felt go through his back in that last verse, he would have to check it out when he got back home. Duo was so lost in his thoughts, he barely even noticed the sound of his name being called. Standing in front of him were three boys.

"Duo, am I correct?" the smallest of the boys asked, extending his hand to Duo. The boy was short, about Duo's height, with blonde hair and clear, angelic, blue-green eyes. He had a sweet smile on his face, a smile that only widened as Duo accepted the handshake and nodded. The blonde boy looked to be about twelve or thirteen, and he certainly did not look old enough to be in the bar, let alone wearing the skin tight clothing he had on.

"Nice to meet you, Duo!" the boy exclaimed energetically. "I'm Quatre, and these two are Trowa and Wufei." he said, pointing to his comrades. The first, Trowa, had a single, chestnut bang that shot out and covered his left eye. He was taller than Quatre, and had forest green eyes. It seemed he never took his eyes off the smaller boy. The second, Wufei, stood a slight bit apart from the two other boys. He looked oriental, and had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the nape of his neck. His eyes were pitch black, and it was difficult to tell which part of the eye was the iris and which was the pupil. He had a slightly dangerous look to him, and he gave Duo a quick nod. Duo looked confusedly at the three boys.

"Nice to meet you..." he said softly, shaking hands with the other two boys. Quatre smiled at him again, and began speaking,

"Duo, we have a prop--" the boy was inturrupted as Ryoko, Mariemeia, and Heero walked over to Duo's side, and Ryoko latched onto his arm.

"Duo! You sounded so wonderful..." the girl cooed, but she shut her mouth as Quatre cleared his throat, an eyebrow raised.

"Duo. As I was saying, we have a proposition for you. We were wondering--" A shriek inturrupted poor Quatre this time. A shriek that came from an excited Mariemeia. The red haired girl looked over at Heero, and began tugging on his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Heero! Can you believe it! It's _Gundam Wing_! They were in "TeenPop Magazine" last week!" Rolling his eyes slightly, Quatre tossed Duo a wink. Smiling once again, he asked,

"Anyway, Duo, the boys and I heard you on stage, and we were wondering if you wanted to join our band."

A/N- Ooooooo! Go Duo! He's so cool, ne? You lot, I want feedback and I want lots of it! Thank you all my friends that have reviewed (Liz, Rei-chan, Yami-chan, Jessie...), you all are the best! And for the rest of you just plain AWESOME people who have reviewed without even knowing me, I am VERY grateful... I will probably put review comments at the end of the next chappie... (if I get any reviews), sorry I couldn't this time! For all of you people who read this and had to wait a friggin eternity for me to write this, I am very sorry! I love you all! You rock!

Reviews make authors happy -- nods

Leila

_1- Where are you going, big brother? (I think... I don't remember this one exactly...) _

_2- Out _

_3- Take me with you?_


	6. Just Like You

**Pairings** - 1x2x1... eventually... (sighs) 

**Warnings** - Some cursing and shounen ai... no biggie. 

**A/N** - Finally! My favorite part! Just wanting you to know, I love all my reviewers! (huggles) I'll give you lot notes at the end of the fic... I have been getting ALOT of homework, so I might not update expecially often but I'll do my best... I'm also kind of lacking on what I should do in the middle of this lil ficlett, and so I'd appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas! Thanks alot! (narrator voice) And now... On with the show! Oh yah, and the song's by 3 Days Grace! It's called "Just Like You"! Enjoy! 

_-City of Angels-_

"What?" a shocked Duo asked the grinning blonde in front of him. Quatre found himself grinning even more at the surprised expressions on the faces of Duo and his friends. Looking back at the other two boys, he raised an eyebrow. Trowa nodded, and the blonde boy turned back around. 

"Our lead singer quit a little while back so he could join a bigger agency, and we've been scouting for a new one ever since. We saw you singing up front today, and you seem perfect!" the boy exclaimed, getting more and more excited as he went, aquamarine eyes glistening. Duo stood, silently staring at the three boys in front of him; ignoring Ryoko as she latched onto his arm, babbling excitedly. Looking back at his eagerly nodding friends (with the exception of Heero), then back to the band in front of him, Duo sighed. 

"Hey, I'll think about it, okay?" he asked, much to the disappointment of Mariemeia and Ryoko. Quatre nodded, and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Scribbling a number down on the paper, he smiled. 

"That's fine! Here's my cell number, call me when you make up your mind!" he said cheerfully, handing Duo the scrap of paper. Smiling at the group of friends one last time, he nodded and turned, walking away with Trowa and Wufei at his side. The four friends stood in silence until they saw the last swing of Wufei's silky black ponytail fade into the distance. And then it fell into choas. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! You have to say yes, Duo--" 

"My boyfriend... A popstar..." 

"Oh my GOD!" With raised eyebrows, both Heero and Duo watched as the girls began giggling hysterically and squealing, clinging to each other. The boys turned to look at each other, and silently began to walk away. 

"No way in hell you could make me stay with those loonies." The braided boy said, once again looking at his companion. Heero gave him a quick, sharp nod; raising his eyebrows once more. Duo sighed heavily. 

"It's scary I actually understand what you mean..." The boy said, hanging his head in mock unhappiness, and Heero found a smile trying to force it's way onto his face, but he choked down the urge and merely quickened his walk. Looking up, the braided Shinigami saw he was being left behind, and began to run to catch up. 

"Oi! Heero! Wait!" he called, grinning as his companion slowed his walk. Grabbing the dark haired boy's shoulder, Duo sighed happily. Entertaining himself and attempting to keep up with the slightly taller boy, Duo began singing softly. 

_I could be mean! _

I could be angry! 

You know I could be just like you! 

I could be fake! 

I could be stupid! 

You know I could be just like you! 

Heero shivered slightly as Duo's warm breath blew into his ear, and his soft voice washed over him. _Does he ever stop singing?_, Heero found himself wondering uncomfortably. Shivering once more as a leather clad hip "accidentaly" bumped his, he asked the question out loud. 

"Do you ever stop singing?" Heero asked irritatedly. His only response was another verse blown into his ear, sending chills up his spine. 

_You thought you were standing beside me, _

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

Duo smiled as Heero shivered, and leant closer to the other boy. Heero appeared to have relaxed momentarily, but singing softly into his ear, Duo caused the cobalt boy to shiver again. Duo smiled again as Heero asked him a question, his voice seeming irritated, yet shaking slightly; but he kept singing until the verse was over. Only then did he whisper into the boy's ear, 

"No." 

_I could be cold! _

I could be ruthless! 

You know I could be just like you! 

I could be weak! 

I could be senseless! 

You know I could be just like you! 

Heero felt the boy apparently attached to his shoulder shiver as they stepped outside of the bar and a cold breeze blew over the boys. Duo stopped singing, the cold seeping into his bones, and Heero found himself giving the braided boy his jacket. As annoyed as he seemed with the constant singing, Heero had to admit he liked the braided boy's voice. It was less lonely than the silence that enveloped them. 

_You thought you were standing beside me, _

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

Duo stopped singing as they stepped outside the building, and shivered convulsevely. Having previously resided in Hell, and wearing such thin clothing, the boy was extremely chilled by the cold winds. After a few moments of silence, Duo felt his companion moving, and soon Heero's jacket was draped around the braided boy's shoulders. The Shinigami's soft voice rang out in the cold night as he began singing again, his smile hidden in the darkness. 

_You thought you were standing beside me, _

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

The two boys walked in quiet companionship, completely silent except for Duo's voice floating through the clear night. The smile that had been on Duo's face since the warm, navy jacket had been placed on his shoulders a not vanished yet, and his hand was still gently resting on the other boy's shoulder. Heero could feel the warmth from Duo's fingers seeping through the material of his shirt, and even though it was cold out, he felt no need for his jacket. They had both found a friend. 

_On my own, _

'Cause I can't take living with you! 

I'm alone, 

So I won't turn out like you want me to! 

Heero watched in silence as his companion's steps became more slowed, and the grip on his shoulder lightened. Looking ahead of them, he could see a light shining from the Maxwell Church tower, and he heard a contented sigh escape Duo's lips. The boy's braid was blowing slightly in the breeze, and he turned to look at Heero. In the light of a streetlight, Heero could see a faint smile on the boy's face as he moved to take off the jacket. Heero shook his head, and in a gruff voice said, 

"Just hold onto it until tomorrow." Duo's smile brightened, his cheeks cold and flushed and eyes bright. Finally completely letting go of Heero's shoulder, he ran to the church, holding the jacket tightly around his slender shoulders as he opened the door, giving Heero one more smile as he walked in. 

_You thought you were standing beside me, _

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

You thought you were there to guide me, 

You were only in my way! 

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you! 

Duo slowed his paces as he saw the church come into sight. He sighed happily as he saw the place he called home, and turned to look at him companion. The boy could see a gentle look in Heero's eyes in the light of a streetlight they stood underneath, even though the rest of the cobalt eyed boy's face reamained stoic. Not wanting to move his hand from Heero's shoulder, he used his other hand to try and remove the jacket from his shoulders, but a slightly gruff voice inturrupted him. 

"Just hold onto it until tomorrow." Heero said, turning away for a moment, before focusing his gaze back on Duo. The boy felt his smile brighten, and he let go of Heero's shoulder reluctantly, running to the church doors. He held the warm jacket tightly around his shoulders with his left hand, and opened the large, wooden door with his right, turning and giving Heero one last smile before he walked in. 

The last words of his song rang through the quiet night as the door closed shut behind him. 

_I could be mean! _

I could be angry! 

You know I could be just like you! 

XX-XX 

A pair of cobalt eyes snapped opened at exactly 7:00. It was still reasonably dark out, but a faint light shone through the navy blue curtains and onto the boy's bed. Rolling over to look at the clock, Heero got out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and peered inside, sighed and grabbed a pair of old jeans and a green tank top, and dressed himself quickly. Bending over he grabbed a pair of clean white socks and some ratty, yellow sneakers. The boy quickly tucked the shoes and socks beneath his arm, and headed toward the door. As he passed his dresser, he snatched an equally beat up wallet and shoved it into his back pocket, leaving his room in silence. 

Five minutes later the boy was downstairs, sitting on a wooden stool at the island, and waiting for his toast to finish. A yawning Mrs. Krieger walked down the steps, her hair a mess; and raised an eyebrow as she saw an amazingly composed and wide awake, Heero sitting at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, staring rather intently at the toaster. A piece of perfectly sliced and cooked toast popped out the toaster, and Heero grabbed it immediately, as if immune to the heat, setting it down on an already prepared plate. He then took some butter and spread it over the toast with precision, doing the same with a jar of grape jelly. Sitting heavily on the stool beside her "son", the woman looked on in amazement. The boy turned and returned her gaze with an icy blue glare, before beginning to eat his toast. 

Sighing heavily, Mrs. Krieger walked to the far counter and grabbed the loaf of bread and setting an imperfectly cut piece of bread into the toaster and sighing, feeling it pathetic that her 15 year old "son" was a better cook then she. 

Heero ate his toast impatiently, wanting to get to out of the house as soon as possible. After all, he was going to have to walk for ten minutes to get down to the Church. 

XX-XX 

Duo woke up at 7:10, a slight itch in his back nagging him. Scratching the itch absent mindedly, the boy recalled the strange feeling he had felt in his back the night before. Picking up the clothes that were once again laying at the foot of his bed, he walked across the small room and into the bathroom. The boy then took off his white night-shirt and flexed his back muscles. Sighing with relief as his wings were freed, the boy inspected them, noticing that instead of having one white feather, he had three! Turning back to look at his wings again, just to make sure he was not mistaken, the boy raised his eyebrows in shock... 3 down, only 197 left to go... Smiling absent-mindedly, Duo turned away from the mirror and headed back into the bedroom. Tiptoing past the sleeping children, he changed quietly and tiptoed across the room. Looking at the peaceful, childish faces, of the sleeping Bridgette, Brianna, and Christian, Duo walked out of the room and walked down the many stairs, unable to contain the smile on his face. 

"Good morning, Duo!" Sister Helen said softly, smiling at the boy and beckoning toward the kitchen. "Maybe today you'll have enough time for a decent breakfast! Oatmeal is on the stove!" The chestnut haired boy nodded sleepily and took a seat at the table, accompanied by Solo and two other children that went to the high-school. Sister Helen and Sister Lousia carried bowls of steaming oatmeal toward the table, setting them down in front of the hungry teens. Silently, the four ate, and 5 minutes later Duo found himself jumping nearly a foot out of his seat when he heard the noisely echoing knock on the front door. Having finshed his meal, he gave the Sisters a quick thank you and hurried through the twisting hallway towards the door. Looking outside, he saw a slightly embarrassed looking... Heero? 

"He- Heero! What are you doing here so early!" The braided boy exclaimed, stammering slightly. Cobalt eyes steeled, and the embarrassed look vanished from the taller boy's face. 

"I need my jacket back." he said, nodding at Duo's garb. 

"Oh!" the violet eyed boy exclaimed, his face reddening as he took off Heero's coat. "Why don't you come inside... It's warmer in the Church and Sister Helen would welcome you." he said, handing the jean jacket to the boy before him, the blush fading from his already rosy cheeks. 

"Hn." Heero answered, taking the jacket sharply and following the boy into the darkened hallway. After a few twists and turns Heero found himself in a bright kitchen, sunlight streaming through the plain windows. 3 other teenagers were talking amiably, and two nuns watched the boys walk into the room with interest. The nun with sparkling blue eyes smiled at the newcomer. 

"Hello, dear." she said. "Are you Duo's friend?" At the sharp nod, the woman smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you, honey; I am is Sister Helen and this is Sister Louisa." she said, pointing to herself and then the grey eyed woman beside her, who was wearing a matching smile. Heero nodded again, and took his turn to speak. 

"Heero Yuy." Sister Helen's smile brightened (if that was at all possible, which it appeared it was), and embraced the cobalt eyed boy. 

"Thank you for saving our Duo, Heero. He helps alot around the church, and has already made many friends with the orphange children. One of the younger girls favours him especially!" she said, winking in Duo's direction. The braided former Shinigami flushed darkly, and murmured, 

"The bus will be here soon, Sister Helen... We should probably be leaving." And then, taking Heero's arm, he shot off down the hallway, leaving a laughing Sister Helen behind. As if forgetting about Heero entirely the boy released his arm and walked toward the set of hangers that was by the door. Looking through an assortment of multicolored (and worn) bags Duo finally grabbed a pitch black one that appeared to be ripping slightly at the seams. At the look on his companion's face, he smiled gently. 

"Sister Helen said she's sew it up for me, if she got the time. It's fine right now though, I'm more worried about Bridgette's school dress." Heero nodded confusedly, and followed the boy out the front door. The two boys sat side by side on the chilly front porch of the church, and Heero found himself asking, 

"Does it bother you that all of the things at the orphanage are used and falling apart?" A slightly shocked look appeared on Duo's cold, flushed face, but it was quickly replaced by the understanding smile. The shivering, braided boy shook his head at his blue eyed companion. 

"No. We have it better than lots of other kids, and now I've got a family that really loves me. Well, at least I think I do." Heero nodded, only partially understanding, and handed the shivering boy beside him his jacket. It was the least he could do, and he was rewarded with a real, warm smile. _Maybe being friends with him isn't that bad..._

_To be continued_

**A/N** - Ha! I've finally finished another chapter! After, what, 6 or 7 months? Like I remember... Hope this chappy is ok, probably not the best though! Now, as promised, thanks for the wonderful reviews! 

_Roman Beauty_ - Thank you much for the review, it was greatly appreciated! Sorry I took forever on this chapter! Uhmmm, I chose "Broadway", by the Goo Goo Dolls, because I absolutely, positively adore the Goo Goo Dolls! And you must admit, the song is rather Heeroish... Hope this chapter made up for the wait! 

_Serena429_ - Here's the next chapter, I'll try to update again sooner! Thanks for the compliment! 

_Moonshine and Mustard Seed_ - I think I already replied to this review, but here goes! Thank you for the support, and yes the wing idea was my idea... Haven't a clue where I came up with it though! It is rather similar to the predicament in "Tsubasa" though, isn't it? 

_Dark Nuriko_ - I hope this chapter wasn't to much of a disappointment to you! Your stories are great too, I really like your latest arc! I'll try to update sooner this time around! 

_Maxwell's Demon_ - I love your screen name, it's very spiffy! He he he, well it probably won't go on forever, but here's the next chapter anyways! Mariemeia and Relena are rather devious, aren't they? But I have alot of fun with them anyways! Thank you for the support, it really helps! 

_Tommi Gurrl_ - LoL! I love Elise too, she is so adorable, ne! No, you can't do that to me! Poor Heero! Isn't that hilarious, Gundam Wing as a band! And if all goes as planned, Duo will be joining! (returns evil laugh) Thank you so much for reviewing and betaing my stuff! (glomps back) 

_Kitty Kat 0303_ - I'll have to update sooner next time, won't I? LoL! 

_Shinigami_ - Thank you for the wonderful review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to updat this time too! It took some time going through and editing all the chapters though! 

_GWheeroduochick_ - Aren't you proud of me, Lizzy! I actually got another chapter down! Hope it isn't too much of a disappointment to you, you need to start posting too! I know, the Goo Goo Dolls are the best! And I'm planning on putting more of their songs in this little sucker! (malicious cackle) 

_Ahanchan_ Thank you so much for reviewing this story, you've been a real encouragement! I am very greatful to you! 

_Camillian_ - I updated again, yay, go me! LoL! I don't think this chapter is as long as the last one, though! Duo, Heero, and progress... Hmmm... What can we do with that? LoL (evil cackle)! Ha ha ha, my dear misguided child... That is what you think! 

_Demonskid_ - Thankies much for reviewing, you have to update your story soon too though! I want to see what happens next! Duo join the band... we'll see! I'll try to update soon as possible! 

Thank you all again, I love you loads! I'll try to update sooner this time, school is almost over! I'm onto high school! Take care! 

Much Luv, 

_Leila_


End file.
